My Beloved Weapon
by Lily Of The Apocalypse
Summary: When both the 3rd and the 4th Hokage perish in the battle against the Kyuubi, Danzo is elected as the new Hokage and takes Naruto under his wing to raise him as the perfect weapon. A few years later Sasuke is chosen to wield this weapon and as events unfold will he continue to treat Naruto as a weapon to aid his revenge or will he recognise the person inside? Sasunaru, yaoi OOCness
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so please be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

My Beloved Weapon - Prologue

* * *

"5.73 seconds until full recovery, repeat the experiment again."

The golden haired child bound in front of the researchers screamed again as he felt the chakra valves in his veins being forcibly opened by the rods that had been inserted into his arms. This caused a surge of the Kyuubi's chakra to run rampant around his body causing his skin to start flaking away to expose the raw, bloody flesh beneath. Once most of the skin had peeled off the rush of chakra was stopped and the scientists recorded how long it had taken for the Kyuubi's chakra to repair his damaged and broken body.

"It's no good, 5.89 seconds, the time it's taking for him to heal is slowly taking longer and longer. It looks like our theory has been confirmed, the excessive use of the Kyuubi's chakra is slowly destroying his chakra network." reported one of the researchers.

"Damn it!" frustrated another researcher slammed his fist down onto the desk causing it to shudder violently. "How is a weapon going to work when it tears itself up using its own power?"

"So it's true then?" asked Danzo having overheard their conversation as he entered the white padded room adjacent to the room where the golden haired child was being held.

"Yes Danzo-sama, I'm afraid to say the drop in power that we've been observing over the last few months is due to the excessive chakra use in a body that is too young and too weak to withstand it and this has caused extensive damage to his chakra network and if it continues at this rate he may become unusable."

Danzo hesitated before replying, deep in thought.

"Very well then we can't wait until he is strong enough, if he ever will be, we need to have him usable as soon as possible, therefore as of now we proceed with our plan B, Operation Kemono*, begin preparations for the procedure immediately." Researchers rushed in all directions as they hurried to obey Danzo's orders, one group began wheeling in an operating table over to the child in the adjoining room. The child who had remained silent throughout this exchange due to his agony and exhaustion, blinked groggily as he was strapped to the cold metal surface. Looking to his side when he felt a slight prick in his arm he saw one of the researchers injecting him with a general anaesthetic before he felt the pull on his already tired consciousness. Gradually the child was tugged into the black abyss of sleep and as his beautiful sky blue eyes began to close he heard the sweet whispered words,

"Goodnight my sweet, nameless child, goodnight … and goodbye…."

10 hours later …

Sights and sounds were blurred together as the child slowly began to come around. He slowly opened one eye at a time, his left eye opened to reveal its vivid cerulean hue whereas his right eye opened to reveal a blood red eye with a stare to make one's soul shiver. Danzo smirked as he said,

"Hello Kyuubi."

Pitiless eyes stared back, eyes of the perfect weapon.

* * *

*=beast

Please tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who told me what they thought it was very inspiring.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

A cold wind blew over an uncharacteristically silent Konoha as the 5th Hokage Danzo descended swiftly and silently to a heavily guarded facility beneath the earth. It had been seven years since the Kyuubi attack on Konoha during which both the 4th and the retired 3rd Hokage had perished. A faint smile flickered over the godaime Hokage's face when he thought about it, with his former teammate and his foolish student out of the way, it had been an easy task to obtain power using ROOT and his influence as a member of the council.

The 4th had also been kind enough to leave behind a weapon of incredible power which had also help to "persuade" those who doubted his ability to rule. The gift had come wrapped in the corpse of the previous Hokage, a newly formed jinchuriki, untouched and impressionable, a perfect weapon ready to be moulded by his own hands.

As he bypassed the guards, the faint growls and moans of the various experiments could be heard but he ignored them as he continued to ponder his weapon. It had taken a lot of hard work and consideration get as far as he had with its development, however flaws had appeared in his formerly flawless plan.

Firstly the mighty power contained within had become too powerful for its container. It was like putting a hurricane inside a glass box; sooner or later the box is going to shatter. However he had already resolved this issue by forcing the container and the power within it to merge into one. No longer was the host body containing two separate entities, neither the Kyuubi nor the body's previous owner existed but in their place stood a new entity, going beyond being a mere jinchuriki, a hybrid of the two, the Kyuubi's power with the stupid and submissive personality and memories of the former jinchuriki.

He had been the one to formulate this plan (although he had had Tsunade help him out with some of the medical aspects) and was personally quite proud of it. It involved purposely destroying both the child and the Kyuubi's chakra networks and then rebuilding a stronger manmade one, capable of holding both chakras mixed together. Although since the Kyuubi was essentially a mass of chakra this had effectively killed it, as far as you can kill a Biju anyway. However the effect on the child had been astounding turning him into what seemed to be a Biju in human form, more than a jinchuriki, more like a monster. Danzo had then taken the time to personally train the hybrid, perfecting its deadly capabilities and ensuring that it would never rebel against him.

However this was where the newest flaws in his plan lay, his shinobi paranoia told him that he needed to make sure that the weapon would always obey him before anyone else and that simple fear wasn't enough to make it obey forever. He already had some measures in place but he still felt insecure. Another problem was that since he was the only one to have fought the weapon it lacked the experience it needed before it would be able to stay by his side permanently. However the recent Uchiha massacre had helped him to formulate the perfect solution to both of his problems.

Danzo smirked as he stopped outside a large pair of iron doors with the numbers "09" emblazoned onto their cool metal surface. Pushing open the doors which emitted a loud groan allowed a flood of harsh light into the formerly pitch black cell. This light illuminated the filthy conditions inside the cell, the normal lack of light encouraged the growth of mould and the scent of decay and despair hung heavily in the stale air. Chains clanked together, breaking the otherwise silent stillness as the creature in the corner recoiled from the invasive light and the monstrous master he knew the light brought with it. Striding forward swiftly Danzo seized the chains and brought the creature's face towards his, smiling sadistically,

"Come Kyuubi, it's time for your training."

The creature's eyes widened fearfully.

* * *

A twelve year old Sasuke carefully maintained his air of arrogance, pride and boredom in a way that would have made any Uchiha proud while underneath he boiled with curiosity. The day had started off rather normally, if normal can be considered waking up screaming and drenched in sweat after watching your family being killed over and over again inside your head. He had then dressed and headed to school after doing his morning exercises, ignoring the waves of whispers and rumours that rippled down the street in his wake, reminding the village that the Uchiha clan are not dead yet.

His day at the Academy had also passed in a rather unremarkable fashion, teachers doted on him, predicting his success in the upcoming graduation exams (of course), fangirls adored him, while he spent most of his time brooding on the most gruesome death that he could give Itachi whilst simultaneously ignoring his fangirls. It wasn't that he didn't find any of them attractive but they all acted as though they understood him. The boy shook his head with anger at the very thought. They would never understand.

However his day had taken a turn for the stranger when he had returned home to find two ANBU agents seated in his living room, ready to tell him that the Hokage had requested his presence, before quickly frogmarching him to the Hokage's tower. Under normal circumstances he would have assumed that the Hokage wanted to wish him his condolences for the loss of his clan. However given his rather forceful summons and the fact that the Hokage was not known for his sentimentality, he doubted this was the case. Pausing momentarily outside the Hokage's office he thought _oh to hell with it_ and entered.

"Ah, Sasuke Uchiha, welcome. Oh, and my sincerest condolences about your clan." Danzo said with a smirk looking anything but sincere. Sasuke blinked, the only sign of his surprise as he tried to second guess the Hokage's motives, this couldn't be the only reason he was called here, could it?

"Now down to buissness," the Hokage continued "I assume that one so young and yet so talented as yourself, who shows so many of the traits the Uchiha prided themselves upon, is intent on seeking revenge for your clan, no matter what we can do to persuade you otherwise, right?"

_Ah, now I know what this is about,_ thought Sasuke, _it's a ploy to try to stop me from seeking revenge and putting Konoha's access to their precious Uchiha bloodline at risk…. Well it won't work, Itachi must pay for what he did._ Therefore thinking it better to let the Hokage know of his intentions from the start, he gave a slow, almost bored nod confirming the Hokage's thoughts.

Danzo's face broke into a rare smile, things were going according to his plan.

"Very well then, it is as I thought we must do all we can to support you in your endeavour, in order to increase your chances of survival and punishing Itachi Uchiha, a traitorous nin of Konoha. I want to offer you a deal. For the past 4 years I have been in the process of honing a weapon, it is a very powerful and rare weapon known as a jinchuriki and only nine exist in the entire world. But due to some slight modifications that we made to it here in Konoha, I am sure it's the most powerful of them all. I am willing to lend you this weapon until you have killed your brother, Itachi Uchiha. What do you say?"

This partnership would be the answer to all of Danzo's problems, he could send the weapon with the Uchiha to gain experience by do missions to accelerate its growth and beating the former ANBU captain Itachi Uchiha would provide a perfect test to see if his weapon was ready to remain beside him. The Uchiha would also be able to control it perfectly using that Sharingan of his and while he was busy taking care of the weapon he probably would miss a few of his relative's eyes being implanted into Danzo so that when the time came he too would have perfect control over the weapon.

Sasuke stiffened at the mention of this deal, there had to be a catch, Danzo wouldn't give him something as powerful as he said it was for no reason but at the same time his mind was whirring with possibilities. Could it really help him kill Itachi?

"How powerful is it?" Sasuke asked cautiously, "And what do you gain from doing this?"

"Shrewd aren't you?" Danzo laughed, "In truth although it's powerful enough to be registered as an SSS rank threat one day, it lacks experience in real combat which it could gain by partnering with you on missions. I will even agree to awaken your Sharingan and oversee your training if you agree to do this for me."

Sasuke mulled it over, even though he still thought that Danzo wasn't telling him something but even if the weapon was dangerous or useless he could just not use it and the chance to have the Hokage himself teach him and to get his Sharingan… The temptation was too great,

"I accept." He muttered in a typical Uchiha fashion

Danzo's smirk grew wider and creepier to the point where the last Uchiha began to think that he had made a mistake accepting this deal when he called,

"Kyuubi enter."

The door to the Hokage's office was pushed open gingerly and Sasuke turned to watch the person entering the room, although person wasn't quite the right word more like child Sasuke thought. The child quietly shut the door behind him in a subdued manner as Sasuke continued to observe him.

"Alright Sasuke, meet your new partner, the jinchuriki I like to call Kyuubi."

_What the hell, a child!? But he looks so ….weak.._

* * *

Any advice? Please tell me what you thought.


End file.
